Mobile devices are gaining increasing functionality and importance in our daily lives. Accelerometers may be incorporated in these devices for measuring the motion that the device experiences. More and more of these mobile devices have multi-tasking preemptive operating systems that allow the device to run several programs or applications at once. These preemptive operating systems have schedulers to prioritize tasks. In prior implementations, these schedulers based their decision on the priority of each application or function, and occasionally on the time of day.